


Domestic Demi-Lads

by rejectedusername



Series: Gods of LS [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Jack, Jack's always gonna be female in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Geoff gets back to base from doing crew work, and discovers that the Lads have some non-criminal hobbies





	

Geoff had had a very interesting day. First, he had started to personally seek conference with a new female mercenary on the scene that tended to use a chainsaw as her weapon. He had gotten to meet her and he learned that she was actually one of the the Amazonian women, that he liked her as a person very much, would love to get to know her, and work with her as a contact.

While he was out, he had also seen a new crew symbol out on the streets that he didn’t recognize. It was an orange symbol was painted around different areas. In the center of the symbol, there was a design that Geoff would jokingly say was almost Nazi-like. Of course, he didn’t think that these new guys would actually be anything like Nazis at all, but he still figured it would be a good idea to at least talk to Jack about it.

He re-entered the crew penthouse to talk to Jack. The first thing he saw was Gavin and Ryan in the kitchen. Gavin was wearing special latex gloves immune to his touch, and an apron. Ryan was also wearing an apron, but his was a lot messier that Gavin’s.

Gavin was looking over the electronic mixing bowl and sighing. “Ryan, you made the mixer go too fast. Now everything is too liquidy to be the right consistency for the batter, we have to start over.”

Ryan gave him a quizzical look. “But I thought you like it when things get done quickly,” he argued in response. 

“I do, but over time I’ve learned that baking takes patience. I want this to be the perfect cake for Meg,” Gavin replied with a smile.

Geoff walked into the kitchen. “What are you two doing?” he asked.

“Well, Meg got promoted to manager at the coffee shop. So, I figured I’d make her a little personal cake as a treat,” he gushed. 

Geoff nodded. “I didn’t know you could bake. But, what’s Ryan doing in here with you?”

“Well, I have a pretty good grasp on what flavors and sweets, reapers tend to like,” Ryan started.

“So, I asked him to help me out here,” Gavin finished.

“Hm,” Geoff started. “That’s great and all, but I wanted to talk to Jack about something. Do you know where she is?”

“Hmmm, I think I saw her talking the Michael earlier.”

“Great,” Geoff responded as walked away.

As he was walking away he could hear Gavin telling Ryan, “Maybe I should take the mixing and you can help me get started with the apple ginger frosting.”

He walked to Michael and Lindsay’s room and opened the door. He saw Lindsay sitting on the bed in the room, eating pizza from a box. Then he saw Michael sitting at his desk, sewing a baby onesie on a sewing machine.

“Now what are you guys doing?” he asked.

Lindsay took a bit of the piece of pizza in her hand. “I’m eating for two,” she said as rubbed her free hand over her baby belly and swallowed.

“No I get that, but Michael. What are you doing?”

Michael looked up from his sewing machine. “Huh? Did you say something?”

“Yeah, I’m just trying to figure out what you’re doing.”

“Uh… I’m sewing baby clothes for my kid so they’ll have something to wear when they finally show up.”

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Eh, it’s a calming hobby. You gotta focus on what you’re doing while sewing, and not on the rest of your life. It’s kinda nice.”

“I really would not have guessed you of all people would know how to sew.”

“Hey, I know explosives are my thing, but I have put people in the hospital with needles.”

Geoff walked over to see Michael’s progress and saw that he was using Legend of Zelda fabric. “Hey, I thought you weren’t gonna make the kid’s gender match the sex they’re gonna be born as.”

“We’re not.”

“Legend of Zelda seems like sorta a step in the masculine direction though.”

“Please, I don’t care what gender out kid decides that they are when they can decide. But as long as it’s my kid,” he paused to flex his arm to show off his Legend of Zelda tattoos. “They’re going to be a Zelda fan.”

“It doesn’t matter that they’re gonna be born into a criminal empire, we’re might not be proud of them until they save Hyrule,” Lindsay joked. 

“Exactly!” 

“Jesus, first I learn that Gavin can bake,” Geoff started.

“Ooh, that reminds me that I should ask him if he could make the cake when we finally have a baby shower,” she interrupted, excitedly.

“Then I learn you can sew. But really this whole time, I was just looking for Jack.”

“Oh. She’s with Jeremy,” Michael answered.

“Thank you!”

“Come on,” Michael said as he stood up. “I’ll go with you cause they probably need me to light the kiln by now.”

“Kiln?”

“Come on,” he said as he motioned for Geoff to follow him. He led him to Jeremy’s room. As soon as they opened the door. They saw Jeremy helping Jack with her slab of clay on a potter’s wheel.

“Remember, keep your hands moist as you finish up the inside off the vase,” Jeremy told Jack.

“Done,” Jack replied after a second as she turned the wheel off.

“Good, now use that little rake tool to mark where the crew logo is gonna be.” She picked up the tool and marked a spot on the vase. “Now mark the back of the logo you made earlier.” Next, she picked up the clay Fake AH Crew logo. She used the tool on the back of it as well. “Good. Now paint the slip onto where you marked both pieces, and press them together. Make sure there is no air in between them.” Jack nodded and pressed the two pieces together.

“Perfect.” She smiled.

“I’m here to light the kiln for you,” Michael called out.

Jeremy turned to face Michael. “Excellent. Let’s move this into it,” he replied as he gently moved the vase into the kiln.

“Holy shit. You do pottery?” Geoff asked. 

“Oh, yeah. It was just a fun little thing I picked up in high school. Still like it now, obviously.”

“Gavin bakes, Michael sews, and Jeremy sculpts? This is all painfully domestic, what is this day coming to!?”

Jack rolled her eyes. “Sometimes, criminals are allowed to have a life outside of being criminals.”

“Come on, let’s just light the kiln,” Michael said as he walked over to Jeremy at the kiln.

“But I wanted to talk to you about something,” Geoff finally said.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Okay, so when I was coming back from my meeting with Griffon, who I really like by the way, I noticed a new orange gang symbol popping up.”

“New orange symbol?”

“In the middle, there was like a F and an H combined. Almost looked Nazi-ish, but not really.”

“Hm, I’ve heard about that symbol. It came from a newer crew in Los Santos called Fakehaus. I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.”

“If these new guys do try to stake our claim, we might need to show them it’s not safe to mess with the kingdom of the gods.”

“They probably won’t be that dumb.”

“We can only hope, for their sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly had an idea for this one shot and decided to write it. It does set up a little bit for the sequel, even though I'm not writing it for a few more months. On an unrelated note, Michael and Lindsay would be having a boy in this AU. I also don't know how much of Griffon I'll actually end up writing for this AU, to be honest. We'll see what further ideas come to my head. Expect another one shot from this AU soon. I'll be starting to do origin stories for members of the crew ;). 
> 
> PS: I feel like Geoff's joked about calling the Funhaus symbol a Nazi symbol before, that's the only reason I made that joke. I know not only dudes like Legend of Zelda. I took ceramics in high school and loved it, but I can't remember how soon after making a piece it's okay to fire it.


End file.
